narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Akutoku
An ancient set of armor that Sabumaru recently found and claimed as his own, since the prior wearer was rotting in a cave. The armor is alive, similar to Samehada, but it has no human features. As it is alive, it has it's own pool chakra which it gives to it's master while being worn. When Sabu first took the armor, he was unaware of the life in it until he was faced with it's defiance. The suit chooses a master, and will take on abilities that suit that master's combative style. Once it has submitted, Akutoku is extremely useful and powerful. Magnetism has no effect on the armor, though it seems to be made of metal. Even in their death, the armor will remain loyal to it's last master until it is bound to another master. The armor can be bound in two ways: Firstly, it can simply be worn constantly. Unfortunately, the armor usually creates a way to prevent this when it submits to a master. The owner before Sabu stole the souls of his opponents, so the armor learned to do the same to those inside it. Once it's master passed, it could no longer immediately absorb souls, but instead it slowly consumed them over time. In Sabu's case, the armor liquifies anyone who isn't Sabu that attempts to wear it. Secondly, and more viably, the armor can be forced to submitting if it has to save it's own life by using the abilities of who is wearing it instead of it's old master's abilities. For example, Sabu allowed himself to get sucked into a Chibaku Tensei, something that wouldn't kill a Hozūki, while wearing the armor. This forced the armor to take on the ability to become liquid like Sabumaru in order to not be destroyed. Akutoku's submission to Sabumaru gave it new abilities, though it kept one from it's old master. 1. Akutoku fuses with Sabumaru once he enters Sage Mode, allowing it to act like a fused summon and continually draw chakra for him. When fused, Akutoku cannot be removed and any damage taken to it will hurt the user. However, the armor's durability and are increased by Sabumaru being in Sage Mode. (Myth) 2. The armor allows Sabumaru to hyper-densify the water that makes up his body, allowing Sabu's body to be made up of an immense 6,604,300 gallons of water (10 Oylmpic Swimming Pools), which appears to be black as no light can pass through it. Most of his external armor is actually made of water. (Myth) 3. Akutoku can absorb chakra, so any water that Akutoku is made of can also absorb chakra. (Myth) 4. Akutoku allows Sabu to manipulate the water inside anyone he is touching to any degree. (True) 5. Taking a page from his Uzumaki heritage, the armor became stronger than anything Sabu has ever seen. To test it's durability, Sabumaru donned the armor and put an explosive tag on the chest, setting it off right there. While he was sent flying backwards, both he and the armor remained entirely unharmed. Sabu claims the wind wasn't even knocked out of him. (True)